Triumphs and Failures
by Clyde-chan
Summary: This is the life of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. The ups and downs, the highs and lows, the triumphs and failures. But no matter what, they'll always be there for each other. [Hitsuhina]
1. Captain

**(A/N) Hitsuhina! One of my favorite couples. This story will be fluffy and parts and dark in others. Hence the title. So review, and I'll give you a pina Colada**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach.**

**Triumphs and Failures**

**Captain**

_Set your goals high, and don't stop till you get there.- Bo Jackson_

-0-

"You're way too short, Shiro-chan."

"Your just way too tall. And stop calling me Shiro-chan."

"But I've always called you Shiro-chan."

"Which is why I want you to stop."

"Fine. I will. As soon as you stop calling me a bed wetter."

"No chance."

"Then I guess I can still call you Shiro-chan."

Toshiro was in a win-lose situation. He could never win these arguments with Momo. So, he just continued to eat his watermelon. It's amazing that a fruit could be so nostalgic.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Momo cried.

"For what?" Toshiro asked.

"There's going to be a meeting to decide whether or not I can be captain," she said, smiling.

Toshiro almost choked on a seed.

"You're really being considered?" he asked.

"Of course," Momo answered.

"Well, good luck," Toshiro said.

Momo ran off toward the squad one barracks.

He sighed.

Toshiro really wanted Momo to get it, but deep down he wondered if she was cut out for it.

-0-

"Vice-captain Momo, I now pronounce you captain of Squad 5. Congratulations."

The aged captain of squad one handed her the white hakama that served as the captain's uniform.

Earlier there had been some debate on whether or not she was capable. Some argued that she hadn't reached bankai. But others reminded them that the captain of squad 11 didn't even reach shikai. Then they argued that she was only a vice-captain. That was easily dismissed, though, because she had handled all of the paperwork.

Eventually, she was allowed the position. Momo silently cheered but appeared cool and dignified. After exiting the barracks, though, she ran straight to the squad ten barracks.

Momo ran into Rangiku, and upon seeing the hakama, the buxom woman gasped.

"You did it," she cried, grabbing the girl in a tight hug.

"Don't injure her," came the captain's voice.

"Shiro-chan, I'm the same rank as you now," Momo said, grabbing her friend in a hug.

Toshiro twitched at the name, but hugged her back.

"This is a cause to celebrate!" Rangiku called.

So she decided to organize a party with lots and lots of booze…

-0-

"Nice job Momo," Renji said, patting her on the back.

"I was kind of hoping I could stay a higher rank than you, though," Izuru joked.

He also became a captain along with Shuuhei.

The party was going strong, with the entire squad eleven, the captain of squad eight, and various members of other squads. Even though most of them were only there to drink, Momo was still happy.

Ever since Aizen left, she wanted to obtain the seat. She didn't want people to pity her anymore. She wanted them to respect her. Many people didn't know this, but she had been training hard, and she actually did obtain bankai. The only one who does know this is Toshiro because he had helped her.

Momo joined the party, singing along with the others. Though she wasn't drinking, she was having as much fun as everyone else. This was her party after all. And everything at that moment was jovial.

-0-

At the end of the night, the room was littered with limp bodies and sake gourds.

"Rangiku," Momo said, poking the woman, hoping she would wake up. "You have to clean up this mess."

"Don't worry," Toshiro said, walking through the sea of bodies. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan!" Momo said.

"No problem," he said.

Though looking at the amount of trash, he might have to take that back.

"You know, I'm really proud of you Momo," Toshiro said.

Momo grinned.

"Thank you," she said. "That means a lot."

Everything seemed perfect now. Well, except for the expanse of trash. Momo decided to help the captain with that. It was the least she can do. He helped her achieve this goal.

Maybe they should have thrown a party for him.

**(A/N) This chapter was a bit fluffy and short, but not every one is going to be like this. Hence the title. Review and I'll give you a pina colada.**


	2. Vicecaptain

**(A/N) Sorry about the late update. Writer's block and all. But hopefully you still love me. Right? Don't you? Of course you do. So, read and tell me how you feel about this chapter. I'll give you a teddy bear!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Yet…**

**Triumphs and Failures**

**Vice-captain**

"_Do not worry if you have built your castles in the air. They are where they should be. Now put the foundations under them."-__Henry David Thoreau_

-0-

Captain Momo Hinamori walked proudly through the halls of squad five. Her squad congratulated her and even gave her gifts. Everyone was glad she became captain, for she was kind and caring. They knew she was the best for the job.

Momo walked to her office, smiling brightly. The sun that shown through her window suited her mood as she opened the blinds. She sat down at her desk, humming.

Someone rapped on her door and she called for them to come in.

"Hey, Momo," came Izuru's voice.

"Hi, Izuru," she said, putting her gifts in a drawer in her desk.

"I have a question for you," Izuru said. "Do you know who you are going to pick for your vice-captain?"

Momo's jaw dropped. She had completely forgotten. Amidst all of the celebration and fun, she had failed to remember that she was supposed to pick a vice-captain.

"What is it Momo?" Izuru asked, seeing her face.

"CRAP!" she yelled, and ran out of the office.

Izuru looked after her, shaking his head. He knew Momo would forget about that.

-0-

"What do I do, what do I do…?" Momo asked over and over.

She had no one chosen for the job. She considered making the third seat vice-captain, but that would leave her to bump up every seated member. She needed help.

She ran straight to squad ten's barracks, hoping Toshiro would have the answer. She looked all over the place for her friend, but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't even in his office.

_'Oh, where are you Shiro-chan?' _she thought impatiently.

Momo ran into said person moments later. Toshiro was walking to his office carrying a stack of paperwork. This wasn't his paperwork, though. It was his vice-captain's, who was currently passed out on the couch in her office.

"I need a vice-captain!" she yelled in Toshiro's ear as he approached her.

"That's nice," Toshiro replied, Momo's voice ringing in his head.

Momo pouted.

"But I don't know who to pick," she said.

"Don't you have candidates?" Toshiro asked.

Momo looked down and muttered a low 'no'.

"Then that's your problem," Toshiro said, walking away.

"But…but," Momo stuttered.

When Toshiro continued to walk, she gave up and headed back to her office, her bright mood destroyed.

-0-

Momo sat at her desk wondering what she could do. If she doesn't have a vice-captain, Squad five would be in trouble. If she was to be a good captain, she needed to fill her role.

As she sulked, she didn't notice that Toshiro had walked through her door. She lifted her head off the desk and looked at him.

"What are you doing here, Shiro-chan?" she asked, though happy to see him.

"I have an idea," Toshiro said. "Why don't you have tryouts?"

Momo perked up.

"That's a great idea, Shiro-chan!" she said.

Momo ran to Toshiro and hugged him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Um, Momo you're suffocating me," Toshiro said, his face turning purple.

"Sorry," Momo said, releasing him and blushing.

Then she put on her most serious face.

"We have to find the best Shinigami out there," Momo said, pacing her office. "Toshiro, find some good Shinigami and bring them here."

"Why me?" Toshiro asked, annoyed.

"You're the one who came up with the idea," Momo said.

Toshiro sighed and walked out of the office, off to find some good Shinigami.

-0-

"U-um, m-my n-name is A-kiko…"

The girl then fainted and fell out of the chair.

"You okay?" Momo asked.

There was no reply.

The vice-captain tryouts weren't going to well. So far they had two schizos, three pedophiles, and four people like Akiko.

"Toshiro, can you please move her body," Momo said, rubbing her temples.

She needed a vice-captain by the end of the day or she was going to be in big trouble. But so far, everyone Toshiro had found was a disaster.

"Send in the next candidate," Momo said to him.

"This is the last person," Toshiro said.

Momo restrained from banging her head on the desk.

"Just…send…him…in," Momo said through gritted teeth.

Toshiro nodded and opened the door, letting in a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, but his gi wasn't tied, leaving it open to reveal his chest. He sat down in the chair, waiting for Momo to say something.

"What's your name?" she asked, going through the procedure.

"Daisuke Fugiwara," the boy said.

"What are your specialties?" Momo asked, hoping Daisuke was at the least, semi-normal.

"Kido."

Momo perked up hearing her own specialty.

"Why do you think you'd be good as the vice-captain for squad five?" Momo asked.

"Well, I'm not a slacker, I've reached bankai, and I've been recommended by Captain Juushiro Ukitake and Captain General Gennryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

"You're in," Momo said, smiling.

Daisuke bowed and left the room.

Momo had finally found the vice-captain of squad five. Things might go easier than she thought. Might.

**(A/N) Sorry about the short chapter. C'mon, I just got through writer's block. Anyway, this chapter isn't necessarily a failure. It's more of a semi-failure. SO, review for a teddy bear! Yayz!**


	3. Jealousy

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. I have a life, ya know! Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Review!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Triumphs and Failures**

**Jealousy**

Daisuke was rather sufficient. He finished his paperwork quickly, and offered to help Momo with hers. Meanwhile, Toshiro sat in his office, grumbling. He noticed Momo had taken a liking to the new vice captain.

"You're jealous," Rangiku taunted.

Toshiro blushed.

"No, I am not," he said, clearly lying.

Rangiku sighed. Her woman's intuition was strong. She could sense his jealousy a mile away. Besides, the blush was a dead giveaway.

"You _are _the one who helped pick him," Rangiku reminded her captain.

"Shut up," Toshiro said curtly.

Rangiku pouted. Her captain was so mean. Then, the proverbial light bulb went of in her head.

"How about I set you two up?" Rangiku asked.

"You mean, Daisuke and I?" Toshiro asked, his face pale.

"No, silly," Rangiku said, putting her hands on her hips. "You and Momo."

"What?" Toshiro nearly shouted. "Why would I want that?"

"It's obvious you like her," Rangiku stated.

"I do not," Toshiro said indignantly, yet his blush became even stronger.

Rangiku sighed again. He was really bad at lying.

"Fine, have it your way," she said, leaving the office.

Toshiro grumbled under his breath. How could she even suggest that? But then again…

He shook his head.

Momo is just his friend! Nothing else. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself.

-0-

Momo placed her feet on her desk, and sighed peacefully. She had finished all of her work early with the help of Daisuke. She was beginning to warm up to him. Not only was he good with paperwork, but he was kind, too.

Momo heard a knock on her door and she took her feet off of the desk.

"Come in," she said.

Daisuke walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Captain," he said.

"You didn't," she said, smiling.

"I was just wondering," Daisuke began," If you'd like to go somewhere tonight."

Momo blushed. Was he asking her out on a date?

"Uh, like where?" she asked.

"There's this new restaurant I heard of," he said.

He was! Momo's blush grew deeper.

"Uh, sure," she said.

"Cool," Daisuke said, smiling. "Is seven o'clock okay?"

"Y-yeah," Momo stammered.

"See ya then," he said, leaving.

Wow. Momo was going on a date.

A date.

A date!

A DATE!

Momo screamed. This was her first date. What was she going to wear? How was she going to act? She was completely unprepared.

She sank down in her seat. What was she going to do?

-0-

Rangiku ran into her captain's office.

"I have to start locking my door…" he muttered.

"Momo's going on a date!" Rangiku burst out.

"Okay," Toshiro said.

Wait.

Did she say date?

A weight settled on Toshiro's shoulders.

"With who?" he asked, trying not to let his emotions show.

"Daisuke!" Rangiku said.

"Oh," Toshiro murmured.

"Ah, you're sad, aren't you," Rangiku said, a smile on her face.

"No," Toshiro said, this time containing his blush.

But Rangiku knew better. She wasn't going to press it, though. She knew better than to aggravate her captain.

"Well, I'm going to help her pick out an outfit," Rangiku said. "See you later."

She blew him a kiss and ran off.

Toshiro sighed.

_'She's just a friend, she's just a friend…' _he repeated over and over in his mind.

But he knew she was more than that to him. But what about her?

**(A/N) I promise to get the next chapter up sooner. For now, tell me what you think. I'll give you three wishes!**


	4. Date

**(A/N) I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I was busy and my computer was being a bitch. I don't know how soon I'll have the next chapter up, but we'll see. Review!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do own Daisuke Fujiwara.**

**Triumphs and Failures**

**Date**

"Stop panicking, Momo."

Rangiku had the urge to smack the girl in order to make her calm down. But she refrained.

"I'm sorry it's just… I've never been on a date before."

"I can tell," Rangiku said.

Momo continued to pace her room.

"Sit and calm yourself, you're giving me motion sickness," Rangiku said, pushing Momo down to sit on her bed.

"Sorry…" Momo mumbled.

"Now let's see what we have in this closet," Rangiku said, walking over to the wardrobe.

She opened it and saw it was empty. Rangiku sighed.

"The only thing I have to wear is my shihakusho," Momo said apologetically.

"Then let's go shopping," Rangiku said. "We still have three hours before it's time."

Rangiku grabbed Momo's arm, and pulled her out of the room. They headed over to the markets in the Seretei, looking in the clothes stores. They all had beautiful kimonos, which were very expensive. Momo sighed and checked her wallet.

Empty.

"Don't worry," Rangiku said. "I'll pay for everything."

"You really don't have to…" Momo began, but Rangiku shot her a glare.

Momo gulped, but Rangiku went back to her normal self. Momo suspected she had PMS.

"How about this?" Rangiku asked, holding out a kimono.

It was crimson red with hemmed with black. The sash was black and made of silk. A black dragon ran down the side of it. The kimono was very short, and Momo was certain she didn't have the legs for it.

"I can't pull that off," Momo said.

"Of course you can!" Rangiku said. "We'll fix up your hair and get you some accessories."

Momo tried to convince her otherwise, but Rangiku was already walking to the register. She sighed resignedly. Rangiku came back over, smiling happily.

"Let's see," she said, searching a table full of random nick-nacks. "Ooh."

She had picked up red chopsticks with black gems dangling from them and a red choker necklace with a black cross.

"Perfect," she said, walking back to the register.

Momo paled. Her stomach was clenching nervously, making her feel as if she was going to throw up.

"Do you have black shoes?" Rangiku asked.

Momo nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Good, then we're all set."

Momo sighed thankfully. They walked back to her room, and locked the door.

"Okay, go change in the bathroom," Rangiku said. "I'll do your hair after."

Momo took the kimono and went into the small bathroom. She looked in the mirror above the sink. She studied her face carefully. It was plain and ordinary. She pinched her cheeks and sighed. This was a bad idea. Why did Daisuke even want to go out with a girl like her, anyway?

"You okay in there?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah," Momo answered, slipping out of her shihakusho.

She pulled on the kimono, and it was a bit longer than she suspected. This did little to comfort her, though, as she put the choker around her neck. She breathed in and let out her breath slowly.

She opened the door and walked out. Rangiku squealed and Momo pulled on the kimono, trying to make it go below the knees.

"Stop that," Rangiku scolded. "It looks fine. Now let me do your hair."

Momo sat down in the chair in front of the vanity she rarely used. Rangiku let her hair out of the bun she usually kept it in, and her brown hair fell around her shoulders. It was longer than she remembered.

"I was going to put it up in a bun, but I think it would look better half up and half down," Rangiku said.

She put the chopsticks in her mouth, and used her hands to pull Momo's hair. She twisted it a bit, and inserted the chopsticks in her hair.

"Do you have any lip-gloss?" Rangiku asked.

Momo nodded and took out the balm she kept in her jewelry box. Rangiku took it and spread it on her lips.

"Perfect!" Rangiku squealed.

It was starting to scare Momo.

Said girl looked in the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. She looked…different. In a good way, of course.

"Thank you, Rangiku," Momo said truthfully.

Rangiku's grin grew wider.

"No problem," she said, kissing Momo's forehead.

She looked at the clock on Momo's nightstand and gasped.

"You have fifteen minutes," Rangiku said. "You'd better get going."

Momo was about to say thank you again but Rangiku placed her finger on her lips and shook her head. They both walked out of the room, but parted ways, Rangiku heading for the squad ten barracks.

-0-

"You know where Momo is?" Rangiku asked.

She was sitting on the couch that was placed in front of her captain's desk. She was reading a magazine to keep herself entertained.

"On her date," Toshiro answered.

"So you remembered," Rangiku said, smiling. "If you really weren't jealous, you probably would have forgotten about that."

"I told you, I'm not jealous," Toshiro said, lying to himself.

"Mmhmm," Rangiku said. "But just to tell you, you should make your move before she falls for the cutie vice-captain."

"Out of my office, Rangiku," Toshiro said.

Rangiku stuck out her tongue, but left.

Toshiro knew she was right. He was beginning to hate his vice-captain for her 'woman's intuition'.

-0-

Daisuke was a proper gentleman and picked Momo up right on time. He told her that she looked beautiful and she blushed, just like on the movies. The restaurant wasn't too far so they walked. They joked and laughed and overall enjoyed themselves.

They hadn't even reached the restaurant yet.

When they did, they got a private booth that had a candle on the table. Momo sat down nervously and Daisuke watched her with a smile on his face. They looked at their menus, ordered their food, and ate while making small talk. After finishing their food, they remained in the booth while the waiter grew impatient. When they realized this, they left and Daisuke walked Momo to her room at the barracks. He placed a kiss on her cheek and said goodnight, heading to his own room.

It was the perfect, stereotypical date every girl dreamt of. Momo enjoyed it, but she felt something was missing. She liked Daisuke, but she didn't feel a connection with him. It was strange. He was sweet and kind, but she could only think of one person the entire time.

_'Shiro-chan…'_

**(A/N) I'll see how soon I can update, but don't hold your breath. For now, review for pocky.**


End file.
